Ᵽαreĵα
by Alex618
Summary: Una pareja es de dos. Eso no se puede cambiar. Aún si tu mejor amiga intenta conseguirte una cita con alguien. Humanizado!


Se dejó caer boca arriba en la cama, sin la más mínima intención de siquiera cambiarse. El celular en su mano, con la pantalla encendida, parecía empeñado en mostrarle el mensaje, con el brillo al máximo.

Cuando le había dicho a su amiga,: " _¿Sabes, Zanahorias? Serías una muy buena cupido. Quizá podrías ayudarme a buscar pareja,"_ no lo dijo en serio. No era más que una broma. Pero claro... Era Judy Hopps. Si le decían que debía capturar a 20 criminales en una hora, ella atrapada cuarenta.

Y ahora le había conseguido una cita.

Pasó una mano por su cabello rojizo, apartando aquel mechón molesto, para luego acercar el celular a su rostro y teclear.

 _"No creo que pueda ir. Estoy con... Leucemia"_ — Enviado a las 21:34

Unos segundos después, ella respondió:

 _"Pues te espero a ti y a Leucemia mañana, sonriente y dispuesto"_ — Recibido a las 21:36

Era imposible. No importa qué hiciera no iba a lograr negarse, menos hacerla cambiar de opinión; eso era de personas normales, no de Judy. Sonrió.

¿Cómo es que pensar en ella lograba sacarle esas sonrisas? O ¿cómo es que el estar separados se sentía tan antinatural?

Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, hasta el nivel insano de no saber qué hacer sin ella presente.

—Resígnate, Wilde —tomó una almohada y la abrazó, quedándose dormido al instante.

Ya suficiente había sufrido. Ahora solo quería descansar.

* * *

A primera hora del día, se levantó con pereza. Más de la acostumbrada. Su amiga de coletas le había conseguido el día libre; lo habría agradecido si no fuera porque conocía la razon de la amnistía que le estaba ofreciendo.

Una cita.

Caminó por las calles, deslizándose entre la gente con movimientos pausados y el cuerpo en el más absoluto estado de relajación... aparentemente.

No tenía idea qué hacía allí: frente a un restaurante, a las 9:00 de la mañana, y con el único cambio de que no llevaba —puesta— aquellas gafas de sol.

La campanita tintineó al entrar al lugar, anunciando su llegada a _aquella_ persona. Una bella chica, con un vestido en bellos diseños florales multicolor, le ofrecía una sonrisa, sentada en la última mesa junto a la ventana.

No cambió en lo absoluto la expresión de cansancio al llegar y sentarse frente a ella. _Se un caballero_ , le había insistido —casi amenazado— Judy. No sabía en lo más mínimo cómo ser un completo caballero. No cuando su amiga había acabado con todo su entusiasmo de un viernes mandándolo a una cita a ciegas.

La joven lo observaba expectante, con esos ojos azules profundos, que parecían querer devorar con la mirada; jugaba con un mechón de su cabellera rubia —un rubio tan claro, que parecía blanco—, mientras le sonreía, sin decir palabra.

—Llegaste temprano —inició la conversación, al ver que el joven conocido por ser policía, no le dirigía palabra. _Es algo tímido_ , pensó antes de escuchar su respuesta.

—Creo que fui obligado a levantarme temprano —el tono de voz que usó no demostraba molestia, al menos no para quien se hallaba en frente. La mujer rió.

—La señorita Hopps es una chica muy entusiasta.

—Y que lo digas —murmuró para sí mismo, mientras la veía pedir la orden.

Luego de que ella preguntara por sus gustos, y el hubiera respondido mecánicamente aquello, cuidando siempre el tono de su voz y no sonar como... lo opuesto a un caballero, se percató de un detalle que había pasado por alto:

—¿Y... conoces a mi compañera de algún lado? —ella ya no parecía tan distendida con la pregunta, pero de inmediato relajó su expresión.

—Sí. Fue ella quien me salvó de ser agredida por unos maleantes cuando éstos atacaron el banco. Siempre la había admirado y a usted, y se lo dije. Ella insistió en que podría conseguirme una cita contigo. Yo accedí —añadió luego de unos segundos—: Espero que eso no lo haya molestado.

—Para nada —contestó con su mejor sonrisa de Don Juan.

Los panqueques con manjar se habían terminado hace rato. Ahora el té reposaba junto a ambos. Nick probó un sorbo, muy caliente para su gusto. Prefería el café; ese que Judy, si no era él, le entregaba cada mañana para empezar la rutina laboral, siempre con una sonrisa. Estaba pensando demasiado en ella.

No supo si fue por la invocación en su mente, o su imaginación, pero bastó con voltear hacia la ventana para toparse con la imagen de su amiga parada en la vereda frente al restaurant, en un puesto de flores, saludándolo con un brazo bien en alto y estirándose tanto que uno de sus pies no tocaba el suelo.

Luego de la seña del pulgar en alto, ánimos _Judy Hopps_ , Nick sonrió. Allí, bajo el sol abrasador, aún con las coletas de aquel pelo cenizo algo desprolijas debido a la maratón que debía haber corrido —ya que aunque él no trabajara, ella sí debía—, y aún con el traje de policía, lucía _hermosa_. Esa era la palabra que buscaba. Ni la chica frente a él, a quien acababa de mirar por mera inercia, era como ella. Podía ser bonita, pero no era Judy.

Cuando volvió la vista a la oficial, sus ojos parecieron percatarse de algo que ella no. Un sujeto, cubierto con una capucha, salía a paso veloz de la florería. Al parecer la policía pareció darse cuenta, ya que luego de dos segundos se encontraba haciendo carrera con él y desapareciendo por una de las esquinas.

—Lo lamento —se levantó de golpe—, pero creo que el deber llama.

La dama lo miró con una sonrisa; una que no mermaba desde que llegó, y tampoco lo hizo ahora.

—Comprendo —respondió—. ¿Podremos vernos en otra ocasión?

—No veo por qué no —volvió a hacer uso de esas dotes de galán mientras se levantaba y hacia una leve reverencia—. Fue un gusto, señorita Marianne.

—Igualmente, Nicholas.

Acordó pagar su cuenta antes de salir a pasos rápidos del lugar. Luego de doblar la misma esquina que su compañera hace minutos, intentó seguirle la pista.

La sirena de una ambulancia lo arrancó de su concentración, preocupándolo solo un poco. No era posible que le hubiera pasado algo a Judy, así que siguió su camino. Pero la imagen frente a él al avanzar unos pasos más...

Eso sin duda no se lo esperaba.

* * *

Había decidido ver cómo le iba a su compañero. Y ¿cómo lo encontró?: Allí, vestido con la misma camisa hawaiana de mal gusto que siempre usaba y con una falsa sonrisa de galán.

Eso último la preocupó.

Esperaba que existiera alguien. Alguien con quien no tuviera que usar esa expresión tan irreal en su rostro, que solía ser una simple máscara de persona relajada cuando no era así. Pero, ¿existiría alguien así para Nicholas? No actuaba frente a ella —no continuamente—, pero ¿cómo sería si consiguiese una pareja? Necesitaba una cupido con urgencia, pensó antes de posicionarse frente a la floristería de la esquina —la misma frente al restaurant donde desayunaba su amigo y su cita para él—.

Lo vio sonreír por un momento. No una sonrisa falsa, sino una sincera. Parecía haber recordado algo agradable, pero lo importante era la bella expresión que su rostro mostraba, lo que la alegró.

Cuando él se percató de su presencia, no tuvo otra reacción más que saludarlo desde lejos con un entusiasmo comparable al de un niño, para luego alzarle el pulgar en señal de ánimo.

Y podría haber seguido así, si no fuera por la ráfaga de viento que sintió tras ella. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta del ladrón que pasó velozmente, con una bolsa asegurada bajo su brazo.

 _El pan de cada día_ , murmuró para sí antes de echarse a la carrera con él.

Dobló la esquina, ingresando a un largo callejón que llevaba a varios caminos, cual laberinto. El malhechor empezó a correr más rápido, confundiéndola al doblar nuevamente otra esquina.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó doblando el aparente camino correcto, para luego frenar de golpe, provocando su caída hacia las millones de cajas de cartón en un callejón sin salida—. Auch...

Tardó un par de minutos en reunir fuerzas para levantarse; minutos en los que allí, tirada boca arriba en el piso y con las piernas en alto, escuchó esa voz burlona:

—Vaya~ Miren qué cosas se encuentra uno por sitios así...

Abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con la imagen de aquella mirada verde fija en ella, acompañada de una sonrisa.

Intentó ponerse en pie, para fracasar en el intento y terminar con más cajas en su rostro.

—¿Necesita ayuda, oficial?

Esa molesta voz...

—No, gracias —expresó con toda la molestia que podía ofrecer.

Luego de fracasar un par de veces más y acabarsele las fuerzas, aceptó el brazo extendido que no había bajado en todo ese tiempo.

—¿Así que ahora se arrestan a los criminales de esta forma? —comentó con gracia, recibiendo una mirada asesina.

—Perdí de vista al ladrón —murmuró, molesta por la situación.

Nick no pasó por alto el desánimo en ella, y decidió informarle—: Pues el tipo al que perseguías acaba de ser recogido por una ambulancia.

Judy, quien había estado sacudiéndose el polvo del traje, levantó la vista en sorpresa.

—¿Cómo es que logras derribar a criminales aún sin quererlo?

Ese último comentario la animó, de cierto modo. Ambos empezaron a caminar, buscando la salida de aquel callejón, cuando la de cabello platinado recordó:

—¡Nick! ¡Tu cita! —necesitaba saber con detalle qué sucedió; qué tal le había parecido la chica.

—Eh... Digamos que no era mi tipo, ¿sí?

—¡¿Qué?! —se paró frente a él, empezando a caminar en reversa para no perderse su expresión—. ¿Pero por qué?

—Zanahorias —recitó con gracia su apodo, el que le había puesto en su primer encuentro al enterarse en qué trabajaban sus padres y que ahora era más como su nombre—, yo soy un hombre libre, y elijo con quien estar.

—Pero... —se quejó ella. En serio quería que su amigo lograra encontrar una pareja—. No quiero que termines solo por el resto de tu vida.

—¿Ah? —enarcó una ceja. No sabía si sentirse ofendido porque su compañera desconfiaba de sus habilidades seductoras o divertido por el hecho de las ganas que tenía la pequeña oficial de cambiar su profesión a cupido y conseguirle novia—. Por si no lo sabes, tesoro, no estoy solo. Se supone que somos pareja, ¿no?

—De trabajo.

—Es igual —palmeó el aire con una sonrisa de lado, viéndola ponerse nuevamente junto a él—. No necesito otra pareja más, no soportaría otra tú.

Judy pareció ofendida, pero continuó diciendo sus pensamientos—: Bueno, aunque haya fracasado como cupido, debo aceptar que no puedo obligarte a tener pareja.

Nick sonrió.

—De todas formas, hiciste un buen trabajo.

—Gracias —respondió—. ¡Hey! Tal vez tu me podrías ayudar a conseguir pareja.

Okey. Eso sí lo molestó.

—Escucha, Zanahorias. Y escucha bien porque no pienso repetirte algo tan obvio —habló, ganándose su total atención—: Una pareja es de dos. No pienso dejar que otro se meta en nuestra relación como equipo así porque sí.

Al terminar de decir esto, giró el rostro hacia un lado, evitando la mirada curiosa de su amiga.

Sabía la verdadera razón por la que no quería tener pareja, ni que ella consiguiera una. Porque eso significaría no más el dúo dinámico, no más el "eres un zorro astuto" ni el "Oye, Zanahorias". No habría más Nick y Judy. Confiaba en que tenían una amistad estable, pero sabía bien que una relación de enamorados siempre terminaba alejando a uno o quitándole el tiempo necesario para el otro. No quería eso.

Pero sintió que estaba siendo egoísta. Además... ¿qué garantizaba que iba a ser así para siempre? Ya eran adultos, aunque no conseguían una pareja, quién sabe que lo hicieran pronto.

—Aún así... —empezó Judy algo seria, para luego reemplazar esa expresión con una sonrisa burlona— Creo que ya estás muy viejo para no estar casado.

El ataque de risa lo hizo reaccionar, y, luego de un "Ja. Ja" algo sarcástico, comentó:

—Mira quién lo dice; la señorita de 26 años y a la que sus padres intentan casar a la fuerza con algún desconocido.

A pesar de la ofensa, lo único que recibió fue un leve golpe en el hombro.

—Pero sí... Ya estamos demasiado grandes y aún no tenemos pareja. Moriremos solos, ¿verdad?

Aunque el comentario le causó gracia, tuvo que corregirla.

—No solos, oficial Hopps. Recuerda que nos tenemos a nosotros.

—Es verdad...

Eso le dio una idea.

—Oye. ¿Qué tal un pacto?

—¿Un pacto? —cuestionó la de pelo cenizo.

—Una promesa —continuó—. Si no encontramos pareja para dentro de dos años...

—...podríamos ser una —terminó por él. Había captado la idea—. Sí... no estaría mal —murmuró, pensando en ello como la reflexión más lógica del mundo.

—Así que, si hemos llegado solteros a esa edad...

—...soy toda tuya.

Tuvo que esforzarse, inútilmente, por no sonreír ante esas palabras.

Ya de noche, en una linda cafetería de la ciudad, pudieron conversar sobre algunas pautas que debían mantener. Aunque debían de admitir que, sin el pacto de por medio, ninguno habría querido renunciar al otro.

Era definitivo. Serían una pareja por siempre.

* * *

 **Dedico la historia a ThePhantomPain02 quien me ha dejado con los ojos —casi literalmente— pegados a la pantalla con su último capítulo recién salido hace poco.**

 **Y el capítulo con una dedicación especial a DanielShurtugal, quien es un lindo apoyador de mi otra historia.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejo aquí este _Shot_ (aún falta uno. Se supone que es un _Two-Shot_ ) el cuál subí por un suceso épico en mi serie favorita y en honor a aquel fandom, escribir algo como esto.**

 **Ya lo tenía listo, y por pereza simplemente lo subí así que mil disculpas si hallan uno que otro error ortográfico. (Escribir por celular _is a mess_ ).**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **ℬүεℬүε~**


End file.
